Daring Do and the Raiders of the Lost Alicorn Ark
Daring Do and the Raiders of the Lost Alicorn Ark is one of the movies of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades based on the Indiana Jones saga. Summery Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor, Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Jennifer, Alexis, Jim, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse and Time Line are on the very first treasure hunt with Daring Do and her husband, Adventurer and their daughter, Olivia for the Alicorn Ark. Plot Opening Titles/Search for the Golden Pony Idol The film opens with a Pegasus that was on a treasure hunt (along with a few helpers), one earth pony (named Double Diamond), 2 unicorns (named Sugar Belle & Party Favor), and two other pegasi (named Night Glider and Daring's husband, Adventurer) . Some Indian ponies tries to surround them, But Adventurer showed them the symbol of peace. The Pegasus was revealed to be Daring Do, Backing her husband up. She and Adventurer, enters the temple and avoid the booby traps like spikes, the gap, trapdoors, darts, closing walls and a boulder. Finally, They've reached the golden idol. Daring Do replaced the Idol with a small bag of sand. But then, the temple was starting to collapse and so, Daring Do and Adventurer escape but exits are about to close in on them, Daring demands her husband to toss her whip and he ask for a quick trade with the idol. Daring was forced to throw the idol to him. As the group tried to reach the main exit, Daring jumps over the gap and Adventurer gathered the others. As Daring is backing up, she could see all the spread out traps. All of a sudden, a huge boulder rolls down and they all escaped. Daring made it out of the temple and she could see her rival, a greedy Unicorn named: Dr. Caballeron and he wants the idol at first Daring is about to draw her gun but the Indian ponies prevent her and she has no choice but to give her the idol. As Daring escapes, Dr. Caballeron commands the Indian ponies to chase after her. Adventurer was waiting for Daring as he was coming to the rescue, Night Glider gathered the others. Adventurer started his biplane (called The Explorer Wing) and started to take off, just as Daring jumped into the river and climbed on board. Daring and Adventurer escaped from the Indian ponies and flew off. Back at Skylands Academy/The Quest for the Alicorn Ark begins At Skylands Academy, Daring Do was paying a visit. Even Johnny Thunder and Adventurer. They paid a visit to Yuna and her friends and the Skylanders. Then, Daring and Adventurer introduced them their daughter, Olivia. Then, Daring Do's boss, Preston B. Whitmore explained the assignment, He was foretold by King Solar Flare about the Alicorn Ark. Yuna and her friends wonders their discussion. At the docks, Daring, Adventurer and the Trio of Bears, Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear went onboard the airplane while Yuna and her friends were hiding. Unknown to Daring, Adventurer, Yuna and the others, An earth pony was hiding in the shadows watching them, The Plane took flight and off they went. They flew to a snowy mountains and went to a hotel where they met up with Yeti as Daring Do and Adventurer ask for any talisman of the Alicorn Ark, But he claims he hasn't seen anything. Adventurer and Daring then offer to pay him $100.00 for all the details. Suddenly, Yuna and her friends were seen. Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear caught them. The Shootout/Heading to Quagypt But then, the earth pony (named Major Venomous) snatches the talisman. But Thunder Spectrum kicks it away from him as the it fell close to the fireplace, Major Venomous' men then start to draw fire at them as the team and Daring return fire as Major Venomous tries to grab it, It burns it right hoof as Ice Bear took it with a oven mitten. While the hotel was on fire, Yuna, Daring, Adventurer and the others returned to the plane and took off. Soon, They arrived in Quagupt. Then, Daring reunites with her old friend, Johnny Thunder. Soon, . Trivia *Johnny Thunder, Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear guest star in this film. *This film marks the first ever appearance of Daring Do and Adventurer's foal, Olivia. *This film is based off Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Songs and Scores # # #Music Score - The Miracle of the Ark (from Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark) (when ) # Scenes #Opening Titles/Search for the Golden Pony Idol #Back at Skylands Academy/The Quest for the Alicorn Ark begins #The Shootout/Heading to Quagypt Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225